Animal Body Possession
Animal Body Possession (アニマル ボディ ポッセシオン Animaru Bodi Posseshion) is a type of Seith Magic. Description A type of Seith Magic that allows the user to move their own soul into the body of a living animal. This animals need to allow the user's soul to temporarily play host in their bodies. Therefore having a good bond with the animal you use this magic on is considered a requirement. The necessary strength of the bond does vary for various species and even varies slightly within each species. Dogs for example are very loyal animals and would allow users to quickly bond with them and therefore would quickly allow users to temporarily possess their body. The more tame the animal is already, the easier it’s to be allowed entrance. The user can force himself into an animal’s body, this is however considered unethical by most users who use this magic and will only resort to it if it is absolutely necessary. To force yourself into an animal body who does not want you there also quickly drains magic energy, which are why those that do not consider it unethical also rarely resort to doing it. To force your soul into the animal’s body direct contact is required. When the user is in the body of the animal he forced his soul into, he shall have to fight the animal’s soul as well as control it’s body, causing the user to have to focus on two things at the same time, which is another drawback, as you’re likely to suffer at both sides because of this. Fighting an animal’s soul is similar to taming it. If the user is unable to tame it and is beated by the animal, the user will be rejected, at which point his soul returns to his body, however completely emptied up on magical energy. The user does not only need direct contact when forcing his soul into an animal, it is also a requirement the first time he tries into gain entry to an animal’s body. After this the user can also send his soul into their bodies from a distance. Powerful mages can do this from anywhere, however most mages have to be able to see the animal. Moving your soul into the body of an animal does have its negative points. First off, if the animal that the soul is in is killed while the user's soul is in it, the user shall die too, leaving his human body an empty shell forever. While in the animal’s body the user's own body is empty, therefore defenseless and can still be killed, in which case there is no way for the user to return to his body. If the animal allows the user to stay in its body, the user may stay there forever, however, the user's soul will slowly merge with that of the animal, eventually causing just an animal soul to be left in the animal’s body. Staying in an animal’s body too long at a time also changes a human soul, with different animal’s having different effects. For example, staying too long in the body of bird makes people forget the mundane things of the world and want nothing else but to fly freely. Even though being in the body of an animal gives users the possibility of communicating with other members of its species, no magical powers can be used, these remain tied to the mages original body. This magic also has it’s taboos which comes from the magic themselves as well as laws put on it by the magic council. Taboos include forcing a soul into the body of another human or celestial spirit. The consequences of these committing these taboos are currently unknown. Restrictions from the Magic Council include killing another human while in the animal’s body, the user's mind will still be the one held accountable for the misdeed. Mating with a human while in an animal’s body or mating with an animal, whether the same species or not, while in an animal’s body is still considered beastiality. Eating human meat while in an animal’s body will in the same way still be counted as cannibalism. Trivia *This magic was based on the warg ability from Game of Thrones. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Seith Magic